Child's Play
Child's Play is the third case of World Edition, as well as the third case to take place in East Asia. Plot The GLA arrived in Hong Kong to protect pop stars Mukai Hinato and Tokko Il-Sung. The player's second partner, Vasin Kapur, was also arriving. When the two meet, Vasin said that he forgot his luggage somewhere, prompting the player to search the airport. However, they saw a young child, Siu Zhilan, dead. Siu's killer was incriminated to be his best friend who was brought on a trip to Hong Kong with Siu, Ching Yuan. Ching was taught basic chinese medicine in school, only knowing that a shrub can cure a headache. However, that shrub could be lethal in large amounts. When Siu had a headache one day, she mixed a large amount of the shrub in his meal, resulting him to die. Since the murder was nopt premeditated and Ching was a minor and did not withdraw any information from the police, Judge Robertson had to let her go. Later, Chief Shoko asked the player to have a look at the playground as Mukai and Tokko were there. They found a torn heart made by Mukai for Tokko, but was actually torn by Siu. Tokko revealed that they were getting married but lost the ring. the player retrieved the ring and as a gratitude, Tokko invited the GLA at their wedding in Tibet. There was also a bomb alert at the airport, and Stella found that it was just a terror bomb by Tokko nd Mukai's Yandere, who was called Qingren. The team told Siu Houjin that he was gfree to go, but Ching won't calm down until Antonio talked to her. Following the circumstances, the chief said that they were going to attend Tokko and Mukai's wedding in Tibet. Stats Victim *'Siu Zhilan' (Dropped dead at the airport) Murder Weapon *'Chinese Medicine' Killer *'Ching Yuan' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats kung pao chicken *The suspect plays Mahjong *The suspect knows Chinese medicine Appearance * The suspect wears green Profile *The suspect eats kung pao chicken *The suspect knows Chinese medicine Appearance * The suspect wears green Profile *The suspect eats kung pao chicken *The suspect plays Mahjong Profile *The suspect eats kung pao chicken *The suspect plays Mahjong *The suspect knows Chinese medicine Profile *The suspect eats kung pao chicken *The suspect plays Mahjong *The suspect knows Chinese medicine Appearance * The suspect wears green Killer's Profile * The killer eats kung pao chicken. * The Killer plays Mahjong. * The killer knows Chinese medicine. * The killer wears green. * The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Airport (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile Of Luggage, Victim's Cap) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Mahjong) * Examine Pile of Luggae (Result: Luggage) * Examine Luggage (Result: Siu's Luggage; Victim identified: Siu Zhilan; New Suspect: Siu Houjin) * Inform Siu Houjin that his son has died. (Prerequisite: Siu's Luggage unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Playground) * Investigate Playground (Clue: Chocolate Box) * Examine Chocolate Box (Result: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Mukai's Chocolates; New Suspect: Mukai Hinato) * Talk to Mukai if she saw any child. (Prerequisite: Mukai's Chocolates unraveled; New Suspect: Tokko Il-Sung) * Ask Tokko Il-Sung about his interaction with the victim. (Prerequisite: Talk to Mukai) * Examine Victim's Cap (Result: Brown Substance) * Analyze Brown Substance (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats kung pao chicken) * Murder Weapon Registered: Chinese Medicine. * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Restaurant (Clues: Half Eaten Chocolate, Teddy Bear, Plate of Leftovers) * Examine Half Eaten Chocolate (Result: Hair) * Examine Hair (Result: Ting Ju's Hair) * Talk to Ting Ju about her hair on the chocolate the victim ate. (Prerequisite: Tin Ju's hair identified under microscope) * Examine Teddy Bear (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints (Result: Ching Yuan's fingerprints) * Ask Ching Yuan about the victim. (Prerequisite: Ching's fingerprints identified) * Examine Plate of Leftovers (Result: Leftover Sample) * Analyze Leftover Sample (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Chinese Medicine; New Crime Scene Unlocked; See-Saw) * Investigate See-Saw (Result: Torn Napkin) * Examine Torn Napkin (Result: Napkin) * Examine Napkin (Result: Strange Perfume) * Analyze Strange Perfume (12:00:00) * Talk to Tokko Il-Sung about the chloroform napkin he gave to the victim. (Prerequisite: Strange Perfume analyzed) * Talk to Mukai about what happened at the playground. (Prerequisite: Talk to Tokko) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Airport Lobby (Clues: Passport, Broken Doll, Chinese Takeaway) * Examine Passport: (Result: Expired Visa) * Talk to Siu Houjin about his expired visa. (Prerequisite: Expired Visa examined) * Examine Broken Doll (Result: Barbie Doll) * Examine Barbie Doll (Result: Victim's Message) * Talk to Ching Yuan about the victim breaking her doll. (Prerequisite: Victim's Message unraveled) * Examine Chinese Takeaway (Result: Food Sample) * Analyze Food Sample (09:00:00) * Talk to Ting Ju about poisoning the chinese takeaway (Prerequisite: Food Sample Analyzed) * Investigate Dining Table (Result: Broken Bottle, Faded Paper) * Examine Broken Bottle (Result: Medicine Bottle) * Analyze Medicine Bottle (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears green) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Drawing) * Analyze Drawing (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) * Go to Love is Blind (3/5). (No stars) Love is Blind (3/5) * Investigate Playground (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the Chapter, Clue: Torn Heart) * Examine Torn Heart (Result: Mukai's Drawing) * Ask Tokko who tore up Mukai's heart, (Prerequisite: Mukai's Drawing restored) * Escort Tokko to propose to Mukai. (Prerequisite: Talk to Tokko) * Investigate Restaurant (Clue: Tokko's Bag) * Examine Tokko's Bag (Result: Ring) * Analyze Ring (09:00:00) * Give Tokko the wedding ring back. (Prerequisite: Ring analyzed) * Investiagate Airport (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the Chapter, Clue: Hidden Safe) * Examine Safe (Result: Bomb) * Analyze Bomb (03:00:00) * Tell Siu Houjin that everything is fine. (Prerequisite: Bomb analyzed) * Calm Ching Yuan down. (Prerequisite: Talk to Siu) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:East Asia (Alex)